


Discovery

by Mistress_Malica



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Malica/pseuds/Mistress_Malica
Summary: How did Zeb and Sabine discover Kanan was a jedi? A one shot tragedy about it.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set pre rebels. Before they meet Ezra but after Zeb and Sabine joined. Only Hera knows about Kanan’s past but that is about to change. Warning angst and tragedy is ahead. Also this is a one shot.

Hera was sitting in the cantina with Kanan on her right, Zeb sitting on the opposite side and Sabine was on Zeb’s right. Hera had made sure Kanan was sitting as far into the corner as possible. Kanan was good at hiding how tense he was, but she knew and she would not risc people started looking at them. The screen was playing on the imperial broadcast of Empire Day on Coruscant. Hera did not even care to listen as Emperor Palpatine toned over the screen, it was the same stupid speech he gave every year so she did not care to listen or look.  
Without warning Kanan sertinly tensed up and she saw how the emotions in the cantina changed. People looked up and some even started to cheer venomly. Hera looked up and to horror saw the reason why. An old woman was being tied to a poll.  
“We are proud to present the execution of the jedi Jocasta Nu” the word cling over the screen.  
Hera was in panic, she knew she had to get Kanan out of here, but at the same time they could not rouse suspicion. Kanan looked at the verge of hyperventilating while Zeb and Sabine starred in surprise and horror at their leader.  
“Zeb take Kanan out of here, try to make it look like he has gotten ill, get him back to the Ghost. Sabine and I will follow as soon as we are sure no one has noticed. I know you must be curious but this is is not something to discuss in public” she whispered to them.  
Sabine and Zeb nooded and Zeb took Kanan and guided him out.  
“Lean on me pal” he whispered as he guided Kanan towards the door.  
Sabine and Hera followed. They were almost at the door when the shot was heard and people cheered wildly. Hera saw how Kanan’s body tensed and heard the small ‘no’ he whispered before he almost collapsed. This motivated Zeb to take Kanan and hoist him into his arms and sneak out before someone saw it. Outside they all rushed back to the Ghost as fast as they could without raising suspicion. When they were away from people they practically ran the last part. Kanan’s face was gashly pale and he looked in immense pain and was shaking.  
“Hera what is wrong with him?” Sabine said when the Ghost was in side.  
Hera was not sure how to reply to that question without lying or betray Kanan’s secret. Kanan’s heritage was not something he was happy to discuss or even just talk about.  
“I am sorry Sabine, this is Kanan’s secret. I can’t tell you without his approval it would not be right” Hera said.  
Hera saw the conflict in Sabine’s eyes. The young mandalorian wanted to know but she also understood that it was not fair to ask Hera tell someone else secret while the person in question was not able to accept that.  
The crew was up the ramp and Zeb was heading for the medical wing when Hera stopped him.  
“Put Kanan in his room, this is not something we can treat with medecin” Hera said sadly.  
Zeb and Sabine looked in surprise in each other before they brought Kanan to his room and laid him on the bed. Kanan tried to curl up and looked like he was in a world off his own, a world full of pain. Hera sat down and gently stroke Kanan on the cheek. Tears ran down his face while he laid curled up.  
“Kanan I am sorry. I know you must be in pain right now” Hera and stroke him over his cheeks.  
“Kanan what is wrong?” Zeb asked.  
Kanan looked at Zeb and Sabine like in a dase still with tears running down his cheeks. Kanan looked like he wanted to say something but not a word came out. Tears ran even harder down his cheeks.  
“I can tell them if you don’t want to” Hera said knowing that they were passed the part where they could uphold the secret.  
Kanan looked at Hera before he slowly reached for the showles below and opened and digged out a long cylinder which Hera regoniced was his lightsaber. Sabine and Hera stared at it.  
“Is that is what I think it is?” Zeb asked.  
Kanan activated it and the blue blade showed made Zeb and Sabine gasp.  
“Nu was one of my teachers” whispered Kanan for the first time saying something.  
“She taught me … when I lived in the temple” Kanan whispered.  
Hera’s heart fell at those word, she had not known about that fact. Kanan deactivated his saber and put it down before he curled up some more. Tears ran down his cheeks and he said nothing more before he closed his eyes. Kanan’s breathing evened and he started to relax as he went on to sleep. The crew left without a word.  
“So Hera Kanan is a jedi?” Sabine asked when they were out of the room.  
“Kanan was a padawan. At the age of 13 he had to run due to the purge, he has been hiding ever since with the knowledge that if the empire ever finds him he will be the next to be shown for public execution on Coruscant. When I found him he was drinking havely and especially on this day. It is four years since I have seen him react so extremely to it and last time that happened was also due to a jedi execution” Hera said with tears in her eyes.  
Sabine and Zeb stared at Hera in chock.  
“Dear force” Sabine said.  
“Poor guy no wonder he seem so tense whenever people bring up jedi. Kanan is having a permanent target on his back” Zeb said.  
Hera nodded slowly.  
“Hera … he … jedi and mandalorian …” Sabine began.  
Hera sighted.  
“I know that mandalorian and jedi is not fond of each other but I need you to forgive him. Kanan has been dragged down by this since he was 13 and he doesn’t deserve more troubles. At least don’t tell the empire Kanan don’t deserve such a fate” Hera said.  
Sabine looked at the closed door before she nodded to the last before she left, no doubt to reflect on this. Zeb left shortly after deep in thoughts. Hera looked at the closed door.  
“Please be alright” she whispered before she left Kanan to sleep hoping he would get better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And there you have it. My story about how they found out. A rather sad story especially at a time like this. But the idea struck so hard in my brain I could do nothing but write it. Also thansk to SweetSinger. Your story The Hangover inspired me.


End file.
